Atrapados
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: Situaciones incomodas. Todos sufriran esto. ¿Que pasara con ellos? ¿Que parejas se crearan en esta historia?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Atrapados

Capitulo 1 – Situación Incomoda –

(Pov. Kano)

Comenzare por contar lo que realizaba antes de que este suceso pasara.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, lamentablemente no tenía idea en donde me encontraba había caminado sin pensar, además pienso que lo que en verdad paso fue que estuve distraído pensando en ella, sip, exacto en aquella peli-verde que no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Seguí caminando, al fin y al cabo tal vez, como llegue podría regresar.

(Pov. Kido)

¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? No puedo creer que se haya perdido en una ciudad que conoce muy bien. ¡Ah~! ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? No es como si me interesara ¿O sí? No, obviamente no.

-¡Ah~! – Grite furiosa - ¿Dónde demonios estas? – Mire a todos lados - ¡Demonios!

(Pov. Kano)

-¿Ah? Creí haber escuchado la voz de…

Golpe duro, dios, mi cabeza, ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Quién me golpe? Caigo a punto de desmayarme, voltee mi cabeza lentamente y vi que era…

(Pov. Kido)

-Por dios, llevo buscando demasiado

-K-Kido

-¿Eh? Ah, si eres tu Kisaragi, ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que escuche la voz de Kano-san por ese lugar

-¿Enserio?

-Si – asintió efusivamente

Camine rumbo al lugar señalado por Kisaragi, pero al llegar ahí, sentí un golpe. Demonios, de ahí en más ya no recuerdo nada. Tal vez perdí el conocimiento

El rubio despertaba con un peso encima, y se pregunta qué seria aquello. Su respuesta fue contestada rápidamente.

-¿K-Kido?

-¿Ah? – La peli-verde comenzaba a despertar - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Eso es lo que me pregunto – dijo el rubio tratando de moverse

-Espera… No te muevas – ella se sonrojo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El rubio entendió porque no debería de moverse, estaban en una caja, perfecta para su tamaño pero no lo suficiente para que cupieran completos, literalmente, imaginando Kano estaba recargado en una de las paredes de dicha caja apoyando su pie izquierdo en la pared del frente de él. Y Kido estaba arriba de el, para especificar, en medio de las piernas de Kano, pero ella estaba más incómoda, tenia ambos pies apoyados en donde el pie izquierdo del rubio estaba apoyándose. La verdad estaba en una situación incómoda.

-Demonios – susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose aun más

Cap. 1. Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Te amo –

-¿Kido puedo moverme?

-No – dijo enojada la peli-verde

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! Ya no siento mi cuerpo~

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir con eso?

-Que estas gorda

-¡Kano! –Grito desprevenida cuando el rubio se movió, mala idea – Te dije que no te movieras

-¡Lo siento~! Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, te lo dije

-Por lo menos me hubieras avisado hace 10 segundos

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no ves como hemos quedado ahora?

-¿Eh?

Gracias a que Kano se movió, ahora el estaba arriba y Kido abajo. Kido tenía su pie izquierdo doblado y topando con la pared y el derecho apoyado contra esta (misma en la que haces minutos Kano estaba apoyado). Kano, por otro lado, estaba "sentado" por así decirlo sobre la pierna izquierda de Kido dejando su pie derecho de lado a la pierna de la chica y su pie izquierdo (el de Kano) estaba por debajo del derecho de ella; ahora el apoyaba su mano izquierda en la pared y su brazo derecho estaba recargado en la misma pared, en la cual antes apoyaba sus pies, claro antes de que se le ocurriera moverse. Ahora sí que estaban en una situación mas que incomoda.

-L-Lo siento Kido

-Ya no te disculpes

Juntos. Ambos. De esa forma. Incomoda. No se imaginaba nada de lo que el otro pensara ya que ellos estaban es su propios pensamientos

(Pov. Kano)

¡Ah! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Y en especial con ella ¿Por qué? Tal vez el destino me odie, no creo eso, tal vez y hasta esta en una de las oportunidades que tengo de estar solo con ella, bueno muchas veces pasa eso pero nunca me atrevo a decir algo más que cualquier cosa que la moleste, tal vez, solo tal vez, este sea el momento indicado. Si. Hoy ella lo sabrá…

(Pov. Kido)

Tranquilízate Kido… ¡No puedo tranquilizarme con esto! Arriba de mi esta Kano, bueno eso se escucho demasiado malo. Da igual, ¿Cómo habremos terminado dentro de esta caja? ¿Casualidad? ¿¡Y si nos secuestraron!? No, creo que exagero, pero…

¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Ese es el problema, ah bien no es mucho problema ya que…

¡Tranquila Kido! ¿Por qué te pones a pensar eso ahora? ¿Y si fue obra suya?

**Lo miro y veo que su cara está demasiado sonrojada**

No, el no tuvo nada que ver, que demonios habrá pasado, tengo que pensar, pero teniendo a Kano así no creo poder…

-K-Kido – llama el rubio a la chica, la cual seguía pensativa - ¿Kido? – Nada - ¡Kido!

-¿¡Eh!? – Regreso a la normalidad - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-T-Tengo que decirte algo

-¿Por qué estás hablando de esa forma?

-Tal vez… ¡Por la situación en la que estamos!

-Ah… Bueno, ¿Qué me decías?

-Ah – el rubio respingo un poco – lo que iba a decirte es que…

La peli-verde lo miro un poco curiosa y sonrojada. El no seguía diciendo nada, eso fastidio a la chica.

-¿Qué demonios me vas a…?

Sorpresa. Sonrojo. Atrevimiento. Explicándolo mejor, Kido se sorprendió demasiado y a la vez se sonrojo demasiado ¿Por qué? La respuesta es fácil, Kano tuvo el "atrevimiento" de besarla, así de repente. Quien sabe como habrá hecho para poder acercarse a los labios de ella. Para el nada era imposible, y menos cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto ella cuando el beso había finalizado y Kano se acomodaba como estaba anteriormente

-Dije que tenía que decirte algo, pero no supe cómo expresarme bien

-Espera… me estás diciendo que…

-Que tú me gustas

-Kano...

-Entiendo si yo no te gusto, solo quería que tu lo supieras

-E-Espera…

-Está bien – sonrió – nunca llegue a pensar que yo te gustaría – dijo un poco triste

-P-Pero… la verdad… - la chica dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y este la mío confundido – es que tu también me gustas

-¿Hablas enserio?

-¡No jugaría con algo como eso idiota!

-Bueno, me alegro que sientas lo mismo que yo – se alegro demasiado y mostro una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar a la chica

-Y… ¿P-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Eh? Claro, adelante

-¿P-Puedes…? ¿Puedes volver a hacer lo de hace poco? – dijo sonrojada

-¿Te refieres al beso?

-Si…

-Pues me lo pensare, sabes a mí la verdad me darían ganas de hacer demasiado contigo pero como en este momento no puedo, tal vez si te vuelva a besar

-¿Demasiadas cosas conmigo…?

-Bueno, no diré nada mas, solo te diré algo – dijo acercándose a ella con un podo de dificultad

-¿Qué me dirás? – lo miro a los ojos, con más confianza

-Que besas excelente

Volvieron a besarse, con dificultad claro está, pero valía la pena, eso pensaban ambos. Sintieron una corriente de aire, la cual hizo que interrumpiesen en beso y miraran hacia arriba encontrándose con…

-¡H-Hibiya! – dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio y la peli-verde al tiempo que se sonrojaban

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto al ver la posición en la que ellos se encontraban

-N-Nada – dijo la chica

Tres cabezas se asomaron más en la caja, las personas que correspondían a estas cabezas eran: Kisaragi Momo, Kousuke Seto y Kozakura Mary.

-¿No habrán estado haciendo…? – pregunto la Idol

-¡No! – gritaron ambos mientras, Kano se levantaba y ayudaba a Kido a ponerse de pie

-¿Y qué sucedió hay dentro? –pregunto Seto

-Pues… - el rubio miro a la chica pidiendo ayuda

-Kano me beso

-¿Qué? – dijeron las cuatro personas que estaban con ellos

-La bese, ¿No escucharon? – dijo el rubio

-¿Entonces ahora son novios? – pregunto Hibiya

-¿Tu qué dices Kido? –pregunto el rubio

-Claro que seré tu novia, no pienso dejar pasar esto

-Hay tu respuesta Hibiya

-¿Pueden besarse? – pregunto inocentemente Mary

-¡Mary! – regaño Seto y ambos chicos se sonrojaron

-¿Qué? Tú me besaste frente a muchaaaa gente

-¿La besaste? – Seto palideció, la que había hecho esa pregunta no fue nadie más que Kido

-E-Eh sí, pero lo que pasa es que ya también somos novios

-¿Enserio? – Se alegro Momo – Yo también ya tengo novio – grito emocionada

-¿Quién es? – Volvió a preguntar Mary

-Este pequeñín de aquí – sonrió mientras se recargaba, un poco, en Hibiya

-¿Qué no es muy pequeño para ti? – pregunto Seto

-Ah~ No nos critiques, como dicen por ahí no hay edad para el amor, o creo que así era

-Si ya entendí

-Bien, que tal si hacemos esto – interrumpió Kano, llamando la atención de todos – Primero Kido y yo nos besamos, después Seto y Mary se besan y por ultimo vemos un beso de Momo y Hibiya ¿Qué tal?

-Claro – aceptaron todos

Y como había dicho Kano, primero el beso a Kido. Un beso apasionado por parte de ambos, aunque tuvo que terminar muy rápido según ambos.

-Kano ¿no crees que la querrías comer? – dijo Momo

-No es mi culpa estuve esperando muchos años para un beso suyo

-Bueno ya dejen de hablar de eso – dijo Kido sonrojada – los siguientes

-A la orden – dijo Mary – Vamos Seto

-Si

Seto y Mary, en cambio, se besaron tiernamente, y un poco más que Kido y Kano. Ellos no se avergonzaron mucho que digamos, la verdad se veía como ambos sonreían levemente contra los labios del otro.

Por último, Momo y Hibiya. Según todos los presentes, fue el beso más gracioso ya que Momo tenía que inclinarse para poder besar al pequeño de Hibiya, aunque ese beso fue tierno tenía un poco de apasionado. Cuando terminaron fueron con Seto y Mary y comenzaron a hablar. Mientras que con Kido y Kano.

-Sabes… al final quedar encerrados en esa caja fue bueno

-Lo sé – contesto ella

-Por cierto, te amo –dijo el rubio

-Y yo a ti – dijo sonriente (extraño) la peli-verde.

Fin Cap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Los siguientes son… -

(Pov. Mary)

Ah~ tengo hambre. Y el problema no es que la comida se haya acabado, no si no que quiero uno de los platos especiales de Seto. A por cierto estoy sola en la base y me aburro…

Kano y Kido salieron rumbo a una cafetería, lo que había pasado entre ellos iba muy bien. Hibiya y Momo fueron al parque y de ahí iba a ir al set de la chica, tenía que hablar con sus representantes algo así le había entendido. Shintaro, Ene y Konoha fueron… ¿A dónde habían ido? Ya lo olvide. Ya sé que después de lo ocurrido con Kano y Kido bese a Seto, pero la verdad, no éramos novios y aun no lo somos. Es triste.

Y si me preguntan porque dije que él me había besado frente a mucha gente, pues es que él lo hizo pero no me pidió nada, solo me beso.

Ah~ tanta cosa me está dando sueño. Creo que dormiré un poco.

(Pov. Seto)

Estoy muy cansado…

Mi trabajo es cansado….

Haber besado a Mary no solo una si no dos veces me tenía desconcertado, ya sé que la primera vez la bese yo. Sí, eso fue un instinto estúpido de mi parte, y más haberlo hecho frente a Konoha… Ah, no lo supero. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Mary en estos momentos, probablemente durmiendo o comiendo, tal vez tejiendo o viendo televisión.

Tengo que apurarme porque si no ha comido no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara.

El castaño llegaba a la base de Mekakushi Dan, al entrar vio una persona dormida en el sofá.

-Mary – suspiro el chico mirando como la mencionada dormía plácidamente en el sofá - ¡Ah~! Tal vez yo también necesite dormir.

Dicho esto se sentó al lado de ella y recargo su cabeza en el, pronto la albina se recargo en el, ella sonrió y el también. Después de eso ambos ya estaban dormidos completamente.

Nunca se imaginaron que podrían llegar a una situación semejante.

Fin Cap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – ¿Puedo decirte algo?

La albina despertaba lentamente y notaba que estaba un poco apretada, abrí o uno de sus ojos y vio una pared blanca junto con unos zapatos verdes apoyados en ella. Tal vez estaba soñando, pensó. Volvió a cerrar su ojo y se acomodo para dormir, mientras que el castaño también despertaba y se alaba en las misma condiciones, exactamente se sentía avergonzado, tenía a Mary entre sus piernas, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-¿M-Mary? – exclamo casi como un susurro, claramente sonrojado

-¿Eh? – la chica levanto su cabeza, aun un poco somnolienta. El sueño se esfumo al ver la cara del chico tan cerca de la suya - ¿S-Seto? – se sonrojo

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé… espera… -la joven miro detenidamente, espacio reducido, paredes blancas, debía ser – Acaso no será ¿la caja?

-¿Te refieres a la caja en la que metimos a Kano y Kido?

-Si, me refiero a esa caja. Tal vez lo hicieron como venganza.

-Pero… ¿Qué no estaban en una cita?

-Pues ya no tengo idea de que pasa

-Eh… ¿Mary?

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sonriente

-¿No te sientes… incomoda?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-N-No por nada olvídalo…

(Pov. Mary)

Por supuesto que me siento incomoda, tener a Seto detrás de mí. Bueno es que suena mal, pero es la verdad. No creo que Seto intente violarme ¿o si? No, el ah cuidado mucho de mí, no creo que lo haga. Oh bueno, nunca se sabe.

¿¡Que demonios estas pensando, Mary!? Eso me pasa por besarlo dos veces, aunque no creo que esto tenga algo que ver, pero si tiene que ver. ¿Quiero ser novia de Seto o no? Una parte de mi quiere que Seto me lo pida y otra no quiero ¡No se que hacer!

-Oye Seto

-¿Qué ocurre Mary?

-¿Por qué me besaste? – pregunto ella mirando al frente

-¿E-Eh? – Sonrojo por parte del chico – P-Porque…

(Pov. Seto)

¡Mary! ¿Por qué me preguntas esto en estas condiciones? La verdad solo por estar como estamos ahora, me dan ganas de…

¡Ah! ¡Matare a Kano por enseñarme ese tipo de videos! Deja ya de pensar en eso Seto, no puedes hacer eso. ¿Y por qué no? ¡Ah! Voz de mi interior ¡cállate!

-Seto – lo llamo la chica

-¿Q-Que pasa?

¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro, adelante

-Te… Te… - acorto, no tenía planeado decirle esto nunca, pero ahora ya n podía aguantar as ganas de poder besarlo libremente – Te amo

-Mary… - el castaño sonrió con ternura, tomo ambas mejillas de la chica e hizo que mirar a sus ojos. Fue ahí donde ambos se besaron, con felicidad y ternura.

-Mary, - la llamo el chico al haber terminado el beso - ¿Qué dices de ser mi novia?

-Me encantaría ser tu novia

-Me alegro

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Ahora si, nada ni nadie los separaría. Estaría junto, a pesar de los obstáculos que encuentren. O tal vez ellos quería creer eso por lo que estuvieran juntos, así esperaban que fuera. Tal vez se cumpliría, nunca se sabe lo que el destino nos depara.

Fin Cap. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – Otra pareja mas atrapada –

La rubia salía de la habitación. Al parecer tenia por delante mucho trabajo, ya no tendría tiempo, eso era lo que odiaba de ser una Idol.

-¡Hibiya~! – llamo al joven que la acompañaba, lo miro y vio que no prestaba atención - ¿Hibiya? – lo miro curiosa.

(Pov. Hibiya)

Me pregunto que estaría haciendo en estos ommentos si a Hiyori no le hubiese pasado nada. Tal vez estaría caminando con por las calles. Pero, ella ya…

-¡Oi! ¡Hibiya! – grito la Idol

-¿Eh? ¿Has acabado ya? – el chico la miro, contento y triste

-Si… ¿Pensabas en Hiyori?

-No… - dijo una mentira piadosa

-Vamos a mi no me puedes engañar… Conozco muy bien lo que sufres…

-¿Eh? – a miro curioso

-Olvidalo, mejor vamos o puede que nos dejen encerrados aquí – dijo con energi renovada

-Si, esta bien

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida. Antes de llegar a ella…

-¡Ah, Momo-chan! – llamaron a la rubia – El jefe olvido decirte algo!

-Ah, ya voy – respondió la chica – lo siento Hibiya, ¿podrías esperar un poco mas?

-Claro

El tiempo paso. 2 horas pasaron y la Idol apenas salía de la oficina de su jefe al mismo tiempo. Ella se acerco al castaño, el cual dormía y el jefe se retiro de edificio por ese dia.

-Hibiya – hablo quedamente moviendo al castaño – Vamos, hay que irnos

-Tardaste mucho – dijo un poco somnoliento

-Lo siento mucho, anda vamos – dijo ella mientras sonreía

Volvieron a realizar el rumbo hasta la puerta, al llegar a ella e intentar abrirla, hubo un problema.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el castaño

-L-La puerta… -decia mientras volteaba la cabeza y miraba horrorizada al chico – esta cerrada

-¿!Que!? – se alarmo el - ¿¡Estamos atrapados!?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Fin Cap. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - Por siempre –

-¿¡Ahora que haremos!? - gritaba el joven dando vueltas en la sala de espera

-Hibiya

-¡Vamos a quedarnos encerrados para siempre! - seguía gritando sin hacer caso a la chica

-Hibiya...

-¿Que nos pasara?

-¡Hibiya!

-¿Que pasa? No ves que estoy en medio de mi ataque de pánico

-Lo único que podría pasarnos es quedarnos aquí hasta mañana

-Esta bien, tal vez exajere un poco

-¡Exajeraste mucho!

-Lo siento

-Ya no pasa nada, ¿Quieres venir a sentarte?

El chico obedeció y se senti en el sofá al lado de ella.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Si un poco - dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa un poco forzada al parecer de la rubia -Dime... ¿La extrañas? - pregunto ella ocultando su rostro von su fequillo

-¿Eh?

-A Hiyori... Supongo que la extrañas demasiado

-¿Porque hablas de ella? - pregunto un poco enojada mientras volteaba a otra parte, sin querer verla a ella

-P-Porque se lo que sientes, ya te lo había dicho

-¿Momo? ¿Que te pasa? - pregunto el castaño preocupado, el tono que había usado la chica fue uno lleno de tristeza.

-N-No es nada

Ella seguía ocultando su rostro, el ya comenzaba a preocuparse de mas. La rubia llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de ocultarla, el castaño no la dejo, tomo sus manos al mismo tiempo que se incaba frente a ella.

-¿Porque estas llorando?

-Lo siento... - decía mientras dejaba que ahora sus lagrimas calleran libremente

-Recordé algo

-¿Que cosa? - el tono de su voz sono demasiado preocupado

-El día que recibí estos poderes... Todos perdimos alguien especial para nosotros... Tu perdiste a Hiyori, yo perdí a mi padre... - su voz se quebranto al terminar la frase

El se levanto y abrazo a la rubia. No le gustaba verla llorar y menos si el había tenido por lo menos un poco de culpa.

-Deja de llorar

-Lo siento... - dijo pero las lagrimas no paraban

-Ya basta

-Lo siento... - repitió

-Olvídalo... Yo también tratare de olvidarla

-Hibiya... - se separo de el

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se besaron. Hibiya se sentó nuevamente en el sillón si dejar de besar a la chica, ella tomo la mano del chico.

-Gracias - dijo ella al terminar el beso

-Eso ya no importa

-¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? - se escucho la voz de alguien

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí - dijo la Idol tomando la mano del chico y llendo a la puerta para poder salir.

Ambos, estarían sufriendo y siendo felices juntos. Por siempre, eso pensaban ellos. Se amaban y así seguiría.

Fin Cap. 6

Buuuueno, este fue el ultimo capitulo de esta mini serie:3

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algun review? ¿Me odian x3? ¿Quieren lanzarme tomates? Ok. No. Jeje bueno, cuando suba algo nuevo nos leeremos:3


End file.
